Here For You
by wolfhowl1
Summary: When Gibbs and the team find a very young scared little boy whose been abused by his father Gibbs bonds with the boy and takes him in as his own but can Gibbs fix him or is he to broken? Rated M for mentions of abuse. No adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned NCIS do you really think I would share?

AN- my very first Fanfic so please use constructive criticism

* * *

"Gear up." Gibbs said swiftly collecting his things from his desk. The team responded immediately before walking out of the bull pen

The petty officer had been killed in a vacant mansion in the middle of the woods "

Of all the places to kill somebody the killer had to do it here?" tony complained.

"Well it is hard to find, no one would have found him if it weren't for a few adventurous teenagers." McGee pointed out. Tony grimaced.

"I hate this killer already." Tony stated. Gibbs strode ahead. "Better get used to Dinozzo." Gibbs said reaching the steps of the mansion. "A little out of shape there Tony?" Ziva asked teasingly.

"no sorry If I don't like trekking through a weed ridden woods with spiky plants to a mansion I mean come on who builds a mansion in the forest" "someone who doesn't want to be found." Gibbs said

"well it works like a charm." Tony sighed. Jumping up the stairs and prying the door open. Stepping cautiously in Gibbs looked around the huge mansion it was dark and empty except for the stair case off to the side.

Straight ahead was the petty officers body lying on the dirty floor in a pool of crimson blood.

Ducky came through with Palmer and went straight for the body. "Tony, Ziva check the upstairs for anything to give us a lead McGee check the computer in the living room." Gibbs ordered.

"yes boss. The three replied in unison. Gibbs started searching the lower floor for evidence relating to the case. He didn't find anything, no foot prints or anything out-of-order.

Turning to ducky he asked "Got a TOD yet duck." Gibbs asked. " Around 0600 yesterday. " ducky concluded.

There was a scuffling from upstairs as Tony and Ziva came down the stairs. "nothing boss." Tony said should his head. Gibbs sighed frustrated and was about to give another command when there was a loud crash from upstairs.

They froze and pulled there guns from their holsters and silently crept up the stairs

Gibbs tapped them on the shoulder before whispering "they'll know we're coming if we suddenly go quiet you two stayed down here and talk as if nothing happened." Gibb ordered.

They nodded before starting to talk about the case. Gibbs stealthily ascended the stairs. Once up he was in a long corridor he entered the first room it appeared to have been a bedroom he check the closet and under the bed but there was nothing.

He checked to other rooms nothing. He was about to give up and go back down stairs when he heard a stifled swiftly cry rounded the corner into another room it was filled with toys and had a crib that had been knocked over. '

oh no please don't let me think what's happening be happening' he thought desperately. He quietly looked in the closet and almost missed the trembling child.

Gibbs sighed and lowered his gun. The boy had a gag in his mouth but he was shaking and sobbing. He couldn't have been more than 5 if that.

Gibbs gently bent down and untied the gag. The child flinched at his touch which made Gibbs even more worried. He gingerly tried picked the child up but the boy flinched and cowered from him.

"hey I'm not gonna hurt ya but you need to come with me." Gibbs persuaded. The boy shook his head he was in enough trouble already and this man was even scarier than his dad.

"hey it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." Gibbs Said pulling him up by the arm pits. The little boy screeched. "hey calm down." Gibbs said then once out of the shadows of the closet Gibbs saw him really saw him.

Gibbs gasped and nearly dropped the boy. This of course startled the boy and made him start to cry. The boy was covered in bruises and dark deep cuts.

"holy.." Gibbs said tony and Ziva appeared in the doorway. "there a problem Bo-" Tony stopped staring wide-eyed at the child McGee came from behind them and gasped.

The audience scared the little boy. He whimpered and squirmed trying to get away from Gibbs but Gibbs grasped him strongly. "hey calm down." he said repositioning the boy so he sat comfortably in Gibbs arms.

"l-let me go please daddy will get r-r-r-eally m-m-ma." the kid stutter was so bad he couldn't finish the word. "it's okay your daddy can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs said softly.

Turning to his team that was gathering in the doorway he motioned for them to move so he could get through.

"ducky! He said as he came down the stairs. "ah Jethro I was just about to- Dear God!" ducky said as he saw the young boy come unto few.

"found him upstairs he's hurt bad duck can barely move." Gibbs said looking at the quivering boy. His brown hair was medium length so that his bangs hung just over his eyebrows. "

go get my emergency bag." Ducky said not looking away from the child. "y-yes sir." Palmer stammered quickly before going out to the van.

Tony took off his jacket and laid it out so that the child could lay on something other than the ground. "Take off his clothes we need to see the extent of the damage." ducky said. Gibbs went to do just that and the child shrieked and pulled away "N-n-n-no m-m-m-my daddy doesn't like it when people see my ouchies." he said

"Your daddy can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs burned through him. Who could hurt any child like this especially their own and still look at themselves in the morning?

Gibbs felt nauseous at the thought. He knew he'd have to question the boy but that could wait till the child was mentally stable.

"m-m-my d-d-d." the boy struggled to say the words with his stuttered.

"it's okay what's your name kid." Gibbs asked taking off his shirt. Gibbs gasped and tried to hold back the bile in his throat. Ziva turned her gaze away and clamped her mouth shut. Tony wished he could do the same but his eyes felt locked on to the badly beaten body of the child.

Ducky grimaced but worked carefully quickly taking the things from the bag Palmer had gotten.

"duck is he gonna be okay." McGee squeaked his eyes tearing up but he blinked back the tears. "I don't know my dear boy but I sure hope so." ducky said.

After cleaning up moat of the wounds and wrapping him in Tony's over shirt so he didn't freeze they waited for the ambulance to show up.

Soon the sound of sirens filled the air and Gibbs greeted the paramedics "where's the boy?" one of the asked. "right here." Ducky said Hanson him over to the paramedic.

"whoever patched him up did a good job." the paramedic said. "that would be me Dr. Mallard." ducky said proudly.

"well one of you should ride with us so you can get the boys statement." one of the paramedics said a girl with bleach blonde hair in a tight pony tail.

"ill go." Gibbs Said. No one opposed him. Which the paramedics found quite weird. "okay agent Gibbs will be there In no time

* * *

At Bethesda Gibbs sat in the waiting room while the boy was being taken care of. The team came rushing all except for Abby. "she wanted to stay behind and try to find as much evidence from the boys clothes as she could." McGee explained when Gibbs looked at him questioningly.

"you left her alone McGee?" Gibbs growled. "W-well yeah Boss you need the clothes and I didnt think that was a big problem." McGee said.

Just then the nurse came out with the Boy. "his names Derek if your wondering." she said. Gibbs nodded "is he okay to take home?" Gibbs asked. T

he nurse nodded "yes but you'll have to give him antibiotics." she said "I will." Gibbs promised taking Derek from her arms. Quickly he redressed Derek and quickly drove to the NCIS building.

When he got there he told Tony to look after Derek who at the moment was asleep.

"Abby?" Gibbs said gently walking into the music less lab. The lights were off as were the computer monitors although the computers were still on.

"Abby!" Gibbs said again panic coming into his voice.

He walked through the sliding doors and let out a breath of relief as he found her curled in a ball under her desk. "Aw Abbs." he said gently. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I was good Gibbs I was fine until McGee sent me the pictures of him." Abby said, her voice cracking.

Gibbs sat down next to her and put his arm around her. she leaned into him as she cried softly. "Gibbs it's so horrible I can't believe the hell he must have lived through."

Abby hiccuped. Gibbs rubbed her back. "i know abs I know." Gibbs murmured kissing her head.

it was quiet for a while before Gibbs broke the silence. "it reminds you of her doesn't it?" Gibbs asked quietly. Abby boss's against his chest.

"I should have told Gibbs! If I had she would still be Alive but I never told not a soul. She begged me begged me never to tell and I practically signed her death warrant. Gibbs I'm the reason she's dead I saw I watched from the window I said nothing she-she was so scared and-and small. And I didn't tell anyone not even the day they brought her out in a body bag!" she cried.

The guilt eating her alive. Gibbs had known about Abby's friend. she had confessed years ago. Her best friend had been abused and begged Abby not to tell so Abby didn't. She watched her friend die but she never broke her promise never to tell. She never told even when it was too late .

"Abby none of that is your fault you were just being loyal you were young you didn't understand.. Abbs please don't blame this on yourself." Gibbs said sternly.

"I found DNA on Derek clothes it's the same." Abby said grimly her hands shaking slightly.

"the same to what?" Gibbs asked confused. "it's him.. They never caught him and now he's back." Abby said looking Gibbs in the eye. "Abby well catch the bastard that did this." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded. "you go he'll need you the team will need you I can handle myself thanks for this though." Abby said Giving him one last hug.

"alright Abby but when I come in here next time don't be afraid to ask for help." Gibbs said smiling before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I won't." Abby said returning the smile.

AN- I'm new to this so if it sucks I'm sorry anyways it shouldn't take to long for the new chapter to be up. There won't be a really long time in between updates authors do that so wait around for a few days and it should be up. Anyways like I said constructive criticism please don't be mean. If I did something wrong please just tell me so I can fix it anyways ... R&R I'll update faster if you do! sorry this chapter is so short the others will be longer I just want to see if its good or not...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for all the wonderful reviews as I promised I wouldn't take too long to update. I updated faster and made this one longer because of all the great reviews I got. So I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think. **

Gibbs sighed when he heard the Whimpering cries coming from the bullpen

"DiNozzo!" he barked "Boss I can't get him to calm down." Tony said slightly panicked. Gibbs sighed and scooped Derek up in his arms.

"Hey... Shh calm down its okay." Gibbs cooed. Derek shuddered in Gibbs arms. "B-b-b-but... He's going to get me!" Derek cried.

"No, one's going to get you." Gibbs reassured. Derek's lip quivered his green eyes red and puffy.

"Can you tell me what happened at the mansion?" Gibbs asked gently.

Derek nodded his eyes watery "d-daddy was r-r-r-really angry a-a-and t-t-they were f-f-fighting shouting a lot of shouting and swearing I wasn't supposed to be there. The man said he wouldn't let d-daddy hurt me but daddy was mad that I told him my secret. He hurt me bad after that the man tried to stop him but d-d-daddy hurt him with a big bang he fell to the floor." Derek said his eyes faraway. His stutter had faded as he talked more.

Tony and Ziva went to the house where Derek's dad lived. Tony wasn't sure he could contain his anger and disgust while meeting Derek's dad.

Tony rang the doorbell with a clenched fist.

"Hello?" Derek's dad said opening the door. He had a beer in his hand and Tony could here laughter in the background from his rowdy friends.

Tony's jaw clenched, he had just beaten his son to a pulp and left him in an abandoned mansion and in less than twenty four hours he was drinking beers and partying with his buddies?

"NCIS we would like to talk with you about your son." Ziva said stepping around from behind Tony. Her tone was icy. The man blinked and nodded.

"finally I've been waiting forever have you guys found him yet." he said with false relief.

" yes we did along with the dead marine you killed." Tony snapped grabbing him roughly and cuffing him against the wall.

"Dead marine what are you talking about?" he said playing dumb.

"The one you killed after gagging and beating your son." Tony growled yanking him backwards by his cuffs. "Look I don't know what you're talking about-" he started but stopped and gulped when Ziva gave him a glare. "Tom Gwin your under arrest for abuse and neglect of a child." Ziva said

Just then his group of friends came out. "Hey whattya doin he ain't done nuthing wrong you can't prove anything!" his friend slurred.

"He has and we can. So unless you want to be arrested to I suggest that you back off." Ziva said deathly calm. Her eyes were in flames her fingers drifting towards get weapon.

"Ziva..." Tony said in warning.

"You better listen to your partner lady before I put you in your place." he spat.

The man was in his mid-thirties really short buzz cut hair. He was wearing a thin white tank top with alcohol stains on it covering up a beer gut. His Jean shorts were tattered and looked as if he hadn't washed them in forever.

"Was that a threat?" Ziva said eagerly. Anybody who sticks up for someone like Tom Gwin needed an ass kicking.

"Bring it fucking Iranian." he said guessing the wrong nationality.

"Ziva were here to arrest Gwin not get into fights with his drunk friends." Tony reminded still holding the silent Gwin.

"Hillbilly." she scoffed angrily before attempting to turn around

The man's sudden grip on her arm stopped her "What was that?" Her snarled. Tony moved closer to Ziva not loosening his grip on their suspect.

"Let go now!" Ziva demanded.

"Make me you-" Ziva instantly grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back slamming him against the door and shutting it in the process. Putting her arm against the back of his neck she pushed his arms upwards till he cried out.

"You touch me again and I will cut off you hand got it?" Ziva said moving her head intimidatingly close to his ear

"y-yes." the man said desperately

"Oh, and by the way I'm Israeli." she added icily.

"I'm sorry ma'am I meant no disrespect." he said quickly his face pinched with pain.

Ziva let go of his arm and took a step back. Tony was staring disdainfully at the man "Shouldn't have pissed off the Israeli especially by calling her Iranian" he said with slight amusement. Gwin sat staring wide eyed at Ziva then back to his friend.

He Gulped, he was going to be in this woman's custody?

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tom Gwin had been in interrogation, alone, for over an hour. His longer black hair was sprawled across his face. He kept rubbing his thick black goatee nervously it came down from his sideburns and hugged his jawline. Gwin shifted uncomfortably In the hard chair.

Gibbs looked at him for a long time on the other side of the glass wall.

Mr. Gwin, at twenty seven years old had been dishonorably discharged out of the marines when he was just twenty five for fighting.

His wife had died at child birth with his only son Derek Gwin. He was a loose cannon when he was drunk or even just angry. His therapist said it seem to have gotten worse after his wife died.

After reading his profile Gibbs deemed him ready and finally after an hour an ten minutes strode into the interrogation room.

"Finally I've been waiting for an hour what took you so long?" he complained.

Gibbs shrugged. "Was trying to reason with that Israeli chick she was pretty pissed at your friend decided you were second best to her. She's Ex-Mossad." Gibbs explained.

He looked up from the file and was pleased to see that his suspect had paled.

"What am I doing here? Those charges are ridiculous I would never hurt my son never he's the only family I have left!" Tom cried. Gibbs calmly took out the pictures of Derek's bruises and cuts.

Gwin gasped in horror but Gibbs saw through the act.

The look Gwinn's eye, it didn't anger him or horrify him as he pretended it gave him pleasure to see the wounds he had inflicted made him feel powerful in control.

"Whoever did this will pay this-this is sick." Gwinn's said.

"Yeah he is right now. We've got your sons statement saying you did this." Gibbs said with calm anger.

"you think a six year old with a stutter's statement is going to hold up in court?" Gwin scoffed disbelieving.

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't need it to Derek had been in your possession his entire life some of these scars are from years ago. These bruises are recent they had to have happened while on your possession." Gibbs stated.

He kept his anger in check reminding Himself the only way to get this guy is to keep a level head.

"so why is NCIS involved because I'm ex-military?" Gwin asked.

"No because of the dead marine found with your son." Gibbs snapped. "The one you killed for trying to protect your son."

"No, I didn't do this! You can't prove anything!." Gwin shouted standing up.

"No but we have a warrant to search your house." Gibbs said smugly.

"you won't find anything." he said panicky.

"Don't count on it." Gibbs advised.

Walking out of the interrogation room leaving a much shaken up suspect, Gibbs made his way back to the bullpen where Derek was sitting.

At his desk with a coloring book in front of him his hands wrapped in bandages. He wasn't coloring though he was looking at a picture.

"whatcha looking at?" Gibbs asked casually, crouching down next to him. Derek showed the picture to Gibbs "I-I-It's my m-m-m-m-" Derek scrunched his face up in frustration before giving up.

"You're mom?" Gibbs asked as though he had said the word himself. Derek nodded. "She's beautiful you have her hair." Gibbs pointed out.

Derek nodded frowning slightly. "D-D-Dad says I-I-I- k-killed her." Derek said looking down at his hands.

"Your dad is wrong you didn't kill her she died of natural causes none of it was your fault don't let anybody tell you different." Gibbs said picking Derek up and sliding into his chair while setting Derek down on his lap.

Derek nodded. "W-W-Why does d-d-d-daddy h-ha-ha-hate me?" he asked Gibbs solemnly.

"I don't know buddy." Gibbs said.

Derek nodded then curled up into Gibbs arms and fell asleep as If he hadn't Slept in days.

Gibbs looked up at his working team typing dormant at their computers faces taut with concentration. Gibbs smiled lightly at the sight. He decided bow was a good time to see what Abby had gotten.

Dropping Derek off at Ducky's so that Abby's overly loud music didn't wake him he made his way into Abby's lab Relieved to find it full of life and sound he walked in stealthily behind her.

"Abb's!" he roared over the music.

She turned abruptly, turning down the music once she saw him.

"whatyda got Abbs?" he traditionally asked.

"Hey Gibbs well you get right to the punch don't ya?" she asked.

Gibbs smiled it was good to see she was doing better. "Yeah well I've got a killer to catch." he said handing her the Caf-Pow! He had been carrying.

"Yes we I figured out I was wrong before even though the DNA was matched it wasn't who I thought it was it was his son but I guess you figured out by now." Abby said.

She avoided saying outright that she was referring to her friend's father. "Just curious what did you compare the DNA to, to figure out it was him?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"a Teddy bear she had, his blood got on it went he cut it on a piece of glass it was never washed I kept it all these years hoping one day I would have use of it and now I do." she said proudly.

Gibbs smirked. "Good work Abbs." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her smile got even bigger.

"Tony, Ziva go search the house for evidence leading to the murder, McGee look up phone records any calls this guy had made In the last year I wanna know about got it?" Gibbs ordered

Yes boss, on it boss," they replied quickly getting to their tasks.

Gibbs had to make a run to the store to buy the kid some clothes for Derek.

It didn't take him long to find the right size clothes and bring them back to autopsy.

"Hey Duck how's he doing?" Gibbs asked worriedly. "He's fine Jethro been sleeping ever since you left him with me." Ducky replied amused at Gibbs' concern for the child.

"Well it's getting late and I'm gonna take him home so he can sleep in a real bed." Gibbs said.

"After food and medicine you mean right?" Ducky interjected.

Gibbs nodded "Right."

He said scooping up the sleeping child. Derek was much lighter than he should be. Grimacing at this Gibbs walked out of autopsy before gathering his things and heading out.

It was nearly 9:00 when he got home with Derek.

Waking the kid up as he entered his house he sat the groggy looking Derek on a stool at the kitchen table.

"Here eat this kid" he said after making some spaghetti Derek ate it in less than a minute.

"Whoa slow down there kiddo. Now take this and we can both go to bed." Gibbs said handing him the small measuring cup full of the medicine he had to take to fight off infections.

Derek begrudgingly took it too tired to object.

"Hey c'mon you need a bath." Gibbs said motioning to the dirt that blended in so well with the bruises.

Derek paled and violently shook his head no.

"Hey…I just wanna help its okay you can trust me." Gibbs said crouching down to his level to look him in the eyes but Derek looked away.

Gibbs then realized just how badly this kid had been broken. He was good at hiding his emotions had probably gotten good at hiding in general.

Derek's face was emotionless as he looked down at the ground.

"Derek, come on it will be short just enough to wash your hair and dirt off of you." Gibbs persuaded.

Derek just shook his head. "I-I don't l-l-like w-water" Derek said keeping his gaze at the ground.

"Hey look at me." Gibbs said gently taking Derek's chin and moving it so he was looking Gibbs in the eye.

Derek's walls were up as he looked into Gibbs eyes. It made Gibbs heart clench.

"Come on I want to show you something." Gibbs said taking Derek by the hand and helping him off the stool.

Derek looked at Gibbs curiously as Gibbs moved to go downstairs. Gibbs looked back seeing an unmoving Derek. "You comin?" he asked smiling.

Derek nodded eagerly and followed. He carefully proceeded down the stairs.

"W-Whoa, i-i-is t-t-that a b-boat?" he said his stutter becoming more profound with excitement.

Gibbs smiled widely as Derek rush down the stairs nearly tripping , to get a better look at the half finished boat.

"Yeah it is. I'm building it myself, you wanna help sand it?" Gibbs offered.

Derek looked down suddenly shaking his suddenly. "I-I-I'll br-br-eak i-it." He said sullenly.

Gibbs tugged on Derek's shirt 'till he looked at him. "Why do you think that?" he said sitting down on the ground next to Derek.

"Be-be-because I-I ruin e-ev-everything." He said sadly.

Anger welled up in Gibbs eyes as he took a deep breath. His dad had really made him believe that he was the problem for everything that had gone wrong the kid probably blamed himself for this whole situation.

Mistaking the anger in Gibbs eyes at him Derek froze. Gibbs' fist clenched, that sent warning signals down Derek's spine.

Gibbs looked up realizing his mistake when he saw the look in Derek's eyes. "I'm not angry at you, you did nothing wrong Derek. It's okay come here." He said apologetically.

Derek came forward as asked. Gibbs hefted him up into his lap. "Here take this and rub it up and down this piece of wood here." Gibbs said handing him the sander and helping him sand the lower part of the boats frame.

Moving it up and down repetitively Derek started smiling. "I-I-I did I-I-it." He said proudly.

"Yeah and you can do a lot more. Now let's say we go take that bath now?" Gibbs said

Derek cringed but nodded.

The bath was quick, and Derek was stubborn all through but Gibbs got his hair and body washed though he grimaced a little when he saw Derek's wounds without the bandages.

On the plus side they looked a little bit better but not by much.

"I suppose if you sleep by yourself you're gonna have nightmares." Gibbs said with his knowledge of children and all this kid had seen in the last few days and what he endured in his short life it was pretty obvious.

"Y-y-yeah b-b-but I don't want t-to b-bother y-you." He said. Gibbs shook his head

"It won't bother me c'mon I got you these pajama's" he said holding up a sleeper. Derek took it smiling it had green dinosaurs on it.

Derek put it on quickly before brushing his teeth and crawling into Gibbs fluffy bed.

Gibbs wearing sweats and a t-shirt crawled in next to him putting his arms around the young boy who curled into Gibbs chest.

They both fell soundly asleep.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed R&R, feel free to use constructive criticism and suggest things I should do to make it better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An- okay so because of all the great reviews I've gotten I worked hard last night and finished this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**oh and because I forgot last time this goes for last chapter to.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing all of this belongs to the producers of NCIS and writers and yeah...**

The next morning Gibbs woke up to the sound of a crash coming from the kitchen.

Feeling next to him he found that Derek was no longer there.

Jumping from the bed Gibbs grabbed his SIG and sprinted sprinted down the stairs.

He turned into the kitchen and saw Derek laying on floor. A broken bowl beside him

Gibbs lowered his gun and walked over to Derek who's lip was trembling.

"I-I-I'm sorry." he cried tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm not worried about the bowl Derek are you okay?" Gibbs asked picking Derek up.

Derek winced shaking his head.

"m-m-my back hurts." he stuttered.

Gibbs took off his pajamas so he could look at the boys bandaged back.

Derek had torn the stitches open in his back wounds.

"Aw Der," Gibbs sympathized pulling him into his arms.

Derek clamped his mouth shut trying not to cry.

His dad didn't tolerate crying and it was met with great punishment.

Gibbs looked down and saw Derek desperately trying not to cry.

"Hey buddy it's okay to cry."

Gibbs said.

Derek let the tears he had been holding back stream down his face as Gibbs held him close.

"What were would trying to do anyways?" Gibbs asked

"P-p-put away t-t-the dishes." Derek said as if it were obvious.

"Derek you don't have to do that okay let me handle the dishes boys your age shouldn't be doing stuff like that okay?" Gibbs said looking Derek in the eye.

Derek realizing he had done something wrong nodded and put his head down.

"C'mon I gotta get ready for work and you have to get dressed." Gibbs said.

Derek nodded sullenly.

"hey what's wrong bud you back still hurt that bad?" Gibbs asked concerned at Derek's sullen face.

Derek just shook his head. Gibbs looked at the time as concerned ad he was he had to get then both to work.

"C'mon bud." Gibbs said picking him up and carrying him upstairs.

When Gibbs and Derek walked into the bull pen, After seeing Ducky to get Derek's stitches redone,it was still dark outside.

Gibbs Sat at his desk working and talking to Derek as much as he could although Derek didn't have much to say.

Derek sat and listened to the IPod Abby had given Gibbs.

Gibbs had uploaded kid appropriate songs to it last night using the gift card Abby had given him as well.

Around 7:00 People started coming into the bullpen and the floor came alive in it's usually buzz of activity

Derek found himself cowering further and further behind Gibbs desk especially as The rest of the team arrived.

Derek was very shy. He didn't like meeting new people in general and he became very scared of Ziva as the team bickered back and forth.

Derek counted four death threats made by her in the last five minutes.

"You planin on hidin there the rest of the day Der?" Gibbs asked amused to find the boy cowering under his desk

Derek nodded. "Well I can't let you stay there all day why don't I take you up to Abby where theres not so many people" Gibbs suggested.

Derek shook his head vigorously.

The prospect of being alone was outweighed by the prospect of being without Gibbs.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I don't w-wa-wanna leave you." Derek explained leaning against Gibbs leg.

Smiling Gibbs reached down and rubbed his head.

"He still hiding boss?" Tony asked a little offended at the boys lack of interest in him.

"yes Dinozzo he is but not for much longer." Gibbs says.

Gibbs motions for Derek to get up.

"come on they won't bite." Gibbs teased.

Derek crawled out from under the desk and slowly stood up peering over the desk at everyone.

Chuckling Gibbs picked him up and put him in his lap.

"your a little shy aren't ya?" Gibbs asked putting and arm around Derek.

Derek just nodded.

"Why don't you go over and talk to Ziva huh?" Gibbs asked, he wanted Derek to learn how to interact with other people.

Derek paled and whispered something into Gibbs ear.

"She only joking Derek I promise you Ziva aint gonna hurt you." Gibbs chuckled

Ziva laughed "Is he really that scared of me?" she says glancing at Derek.

Gibbs nodded, "so watch what you say Ziver."

"I will, come here Derek I'm not going to bite, as Gibbs put it."

Ziva said. "however Dinozzo might but that's just cause hes hungry." She teased.

Derek giggled striding over to Ziva.

"Hey don't scare him." Tony complained.

"Does he looked scare Tony?" McGee asked

"I'm n-n-not s-s-scared." Derek declared standing next to Ziva.

Then after thinking he added. "Except when He looks at me he's pretty scary." Derek said bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ziva and McGee joined in.

"Hey, back to work you can talk just as long as you all focus." Gibbs said all teacher-like

They all focus more on there work while Derek put in the headphones to the IPod again.

Derek moved so he was sitting against rye side of Ziva's desk looking towards Gibbs.

Derek closed his eyes and let the music envelope him.

His dads hand swung down on his face hard.

Derek cried out but didn't cry, even that slip was enough.

Infuriated he grabbed him and pulled him into a choke hold.

(end of flash back)

Derek opened his eyes startled, his breathing accelerated.

Derek blinked and wad met by another memory this one more vivid than the last.

_Derek cringed at the sound of his fathers footsteps._

_He pulled as hard as he could against the leather restraints he had been tethered to the hook on the wall._

_As the footsteps started coming down the stairs very slowly a distinct thud for each one._

_Derek flung his body against the restraints. His wrist starting to bleed from the strain._

Derek's eyes shot open he could hear his heartbeat speed up as he closed his eyes again.

_"You, You did this! Shes gone and it's all your fault!" his father screamed drunk_

_Derek curled into a ball awaiting the torture that was to come._

_A beer bottle hit the wall inches from Derek's head._

_It missed him but glass shards flicked across his cheek cutting it open._

_Derek cringed as his father drew his fist back._

_One after another the blows came until he couldn't breathe anymore._

_"S-s-stop!" he begged._

_His father stopped. "What was that? I couldn't understand what you said. Don't speak unless you learn how mongrel." his father spat_

Derek opened his eyes again swallowing the lump in his throat.

_Derek struggled to breathe in he oxygen that his lungs yearned for._

_His shirt drenched and his body shaking from the cold and lack of oxygen._

_The rough hand holding his neck in a firm grip forced him back into the sink full of water._

_Derek struggled violently to get above the water._

_Derek heard laughter above him._

_It should have made him unbelievably angry but it just made him even more scared._

_Tears burned his eyes as e was lifted again from the water._

_He let out choking gasps and fell to the floor as his father released the grip on his neck._

Silent tears flowed down Derek's face.

_Derek was standing at the top of the dirty steps of the deserted mansion._

_"You can't treat him like this, it's inhumane! Sick, just like you!" The man shouted at his Dad._

_"How I treat my son is my business." his dad snarled back._

_"Not when it's child abuse." He said angrily._

_"He took away my wife, my joy, My life!" His dad screeched. "He's lucky I haven't killed him. He should be joyous for my kindness"_

_"You really are insane aren't you. Her death was from a complication at birth. Derek didn't do that." the man shouted._

_His dad didn't sat anymore he brought his hand up sharply and pulled the trigger. Once, Twice, Three times in the head._

"No!" Derek cried out putting his hands over his eyes trying to stop the battle raging on in his head.

Gibbs was up in an instant at Derek's side.

"It's okay! It's okay! Everything is gonna be okay Derek listen to me it's not real!" he said panicked trying to get through to Derek.

Derek shook violently kicking his legs trying to get the attackers in his head out.

"I'll call Ducky." Tiny said urgently picking up the phone and explaining there situation as fast as he could.

Ziva and McGee ran forward and kneeled next to the frightened boy.

Derek blinked seeing the people in front of him for the first time since the flashbacks started.

"Derek can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

Derek through himself into Gibbs arms and buried himself into Gibbs chest.

"Shh, your okay Derek, calm down your fine I won't let anything or anybody hurt you."

Gibbs said.

Derek slowly calmed down.

"Hey are you gonna be okay." Gibbs asked worriedly.

Derek nodded, just then Ducky jogged into the room to check him out.

"May I talk to you for a minute in private Jethro?" Ducky asked gently.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of this.

"Yeah Duck conference room." He said preparing himself for the worst.

Flicking the switch Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Derek...well physically he'll heal. But mentally I'm not sure. Putting him through the system can cause irreparable damage to a normal functioning teenager. To a mentally unstable frightened little boy who might already be damage beyond repair well it will tear him apart. He'll go insane Jethro." Ducky said somberly.

"He's not going through the system Ducky well find a relative or something to ship him off to." Gibbs said.

Ducky shook his head. "He has no family Jethro. I talked to Abby the only family member he has left is sitting in a cell right now." Ducky said his voice pleading.

Gibbs saw where this wad going.

"You want me to take him in?" Gibbs said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"yes, he seems to like you Jethro, he trusts you. To tell the truth at this point you might be the only one to save him." Ducky declared.

"Duck...I can't even fix myself what makes you think I can fix him?" Gibbs said.

"You might not be able to fix yourself but he can." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded, flicking the switch again. The elevator jolted to life as it carried them to their floor.

When Gibbs came back out Derek was no where in sight.

"Hey wheres the kid?" Gibbs demanded.

"Up with Abby boss, you have to do an interrogation and we have an Address to go to." Tony said cautiously. He didn't want to pole the bear with a stick so to speak.

"alright Tom Gwin here for round two?" Gibbs asked, Tony nodded.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

While Abby was jammin out to music Derek asked if he could use the bathroom. Abby gave him permission not thinking anything about it.

Derek sprinted up the stairs finding the bull pen empty he made his way to the interrogation room.

Creaking the door open slowly he found the watching room was empty save the people recording but they were to absorbed in there work to notice him.

Derek looked through the window at his dad.

He swallowed hard, Gibbs was in the room with him saying harsh words suppling pictures that made his dad cringe.

Tom Gwin soon was reduced to tears. "I didn't mean to I didn't think okay I just acted. He was my best friend. That stupid stuttering kid ruined everything like he always does!" Gwins shouted.

"No, your son isn't the problem the problem is you! Your son is a great little boy who's been tortured so bad he's terrified of his own shadow!" Gibbs yelled getting into Gwins face.

"He's weak, he killed his own mother before he even breathed his first breath! why isn't he in juvie for murder huh?" Gwin snapped.

Gibbs shook his head. "The only person who killed anybody is you." Gibbs accused

"Were done here I already have your confession." Gibbs growled leaving the room.

Derek stunned ran out the door and almost ran into Gibbs.

"Derek, what are you doing her! I thought you were up with Abby." Gibbs exclaimed.

"I-I was b-but Tony t-told me h-he was here." Derek said, The pain in Derek's eyes made it obvious that he had seen at least part of what had happened in there.

"Derek how much of that did you see?" Gibbs asked

"A-all of i-it." Derek answered honestly.

"Derek..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Y-you cant t-talk to him t-that way!, h-he was right I-I got w-what I deserved." Derek said angrily.

"Derek you didn't kill your mother, even if ya did no-one deserves that kind of treatment." Gibbs reasoned.

Derek nodded, what Gibbs said made sense even if Derek couldn't fully believe that yet.

"Come on, Derek Abby's probably having a heart-attack right about now. You can't just run off like that Derek." Gibbs chided

"I-I'm s-sorry I'm not u-used to people n-noticing." Derek said solemnly.

Derek felt horrible as the made there way to the elevator, he hadn't even thought about Abby's reaction to him being gone.

As they entered Abby's lab they were met with a whirlwind of words from Abby.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry! I turned my back for like a minute, more like 30 secs and he was gone oh my gosh please don't be mad Gibbs I swear I didn't mean to!" Abby said in hsiterics

"Abs.." Gibbs started.

"Gibbs I will find him I swear I've checked the security camera's he hasn't left the building!" Abby choked out.

"Abs, he's right here, it's okay not your fault he sneaked down to interrogation." Gibbs explained.

"oh..." Abby said embarrassed at her little ramble.

Derek hung his head "I-I'm sorry Abby I-I didn't mean to worry y-you." Derek apologized, he looked up at Abby.

Abby ran over and hugged him gently.  
Derek wrapped his arms around her neck.

"It's okay Der-bear." Abby said kneeling down in front of him and ruffling his hair.

That caused Derek to smile.

"come on lets the Agents do there job and you stay in my line of sight mister, I don't want you sneaking off again." Abby said smiling.

Derek stole a glance at Gibbs before nodding.

"Alright behave for Abby." Gibbs warned Derek nodded.

Gibbs went to walk away "W-wait!" Derek called frantically.

Gibbs turned just in time to catch Derek as he flung himself into Gibbs arms.

Gibbs hugged him tightly for what seemed like forever before letting go and walking away.

**An- this chapter seems a little short to me, so sorry 'bout that. Review are love the inspire me and make the process go faster so if R&R and I will update faster! (As I always say constructive criticism, if you think it sucks don't just say that tell me why you think that so I can improve!) Wolfhowl1 out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A-N I am re-writing this chapter Because I'm pretty sure I accidently posted the wrong un-edited one and A lot of things are going to be explained in the next chapter. For those of you who haven't read it you will understand when you read it. ****I want to shout out to the Guest who pointed the Error so I could fix it and clarify.  
**

Derek watched Gibbs walk out the door his eyes never leaving him.

"Hey Derek it's not like he's not coming back." Abby said ruffling Derek's hair.

"I-I know b-but I-I-I feel S-s-safe when h-he's around." Derek said, jumping up in the chair next to Abby.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Abby said putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. It was silent for a while as Derek looked an empty beaker.

Derek thought about everything, from the day he was saved to now.

Derek thought about how things were going to change when he left.

He wondered if they would be sad, he didn't want them to be, but a part of him hoped they would be.

If they were sad that would mean he'd be wanted, remembered.

He didn't want to go but it was inevitable, even though he was young he had read something about social services.

Derek knew they took abandoned kids like him and put them in homes.

"Hey Derek he'll be back soon." Abby assured him.

"T-that's not why I-I'm s-s-sad." Derek said. Abby turned away from the DNA she was running through the system.

"Derek what's wrong?" Abby's asked, concerned.

"I-I-I don't w-w-want to leave." Derek said a tear sliding down his face he scowled and wiped it away angrily.

"Derek...where do you think you're gonna go?" Abby asked confused. Ducky had told her that Gibbs had been thinking about adopting him.

"W-w-with the social s-s-services." He said, loathing coating his every word. Abby sighed.

"It might not be that way. If you believe then maybe something amazing will happen." Abby said. Derek looked away.

"I-I don't b-believe in miracles." Derek stated heatedly. Abby put an arm around him,

"Maybe you should start."

"I-I used to...b-but when you b-b-believe, you're always let d-down." Derek said darkly.

Abby looked at Derek _'What has this kid been through?_' Abby thought, her heart breaking for the kid.

"Derek things are different now, you can believe, just be a kid." Abby said. Derek nodded

"A-abby have you ever t-tried to h-help someone b-b-but just couldn't no m-m-matter how h-h-hard you tried y-you couldn't?" Derek asked.

"Yeah once, then Gibbs reminded me that you don't always see the good your actions do. Sometimes you don't stay around long enough to see the effect." Abby said.

Derek was about to say something else when a voice came from behind.

"Miss me mongrel?" A cold, hard voice sneered. Derek froze, he knew that voice. Abby turned around about to give the person a piece of her mind when she saw who it was.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you boy!" Tom Gwin snapped. Derek snapped out of it and immediately did what his dad told him. Abby stepped in front of Derek,

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him." Abby said determined. Gwin laughed.

"Like you could stop me." In an instant he moved forward and revealed the Taser he had been concealing.

It was a long black collapsible stick that

spit blue electricity current at the tip of it, the hold thing hummed with electric current. Gwin swung so fast Abby didn't have time to react. She dropped to the ground with a cry.

"Now you didn't really think that I'd just leave you alone and let you have a happy ending did you?" Gwin spat.

"N-No sir." Derek said trembling.

"Good, because you will never have a happy ending. You know why? Because you stole mine away from me! Everything that I ever wanted you ruined!

Everything I ever loved you took away from me. They think I'm the criminal here? It's you! You killed her!" Gwin's hand flashed across Derek's face. He

stabbed him with the Taser causing Derek to howl in pain and fall to his knees.

"Don't. . . ." He said, punctuating each word by Tasing him. Gwin kicked a crying Derek, before picking him up and slamming him into the wall.

"You hear me freak? No matter who tells you different remember that you were never worthy of my love!" Gwin's said pure hate and anger filling every word.

"Y-Yes sir." Derek said tears falling from his face.

"You've been away from me less than a week and you've already gone soft huh?" Gwin sneered dropping his son onto the floor.

"Y-yes s-s-sir I-I-I'm s-sorry sir." Derek said he glanced behind his father at Abby laying unconscious on the ground. Gwin followed his son's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" He said grabbing Derek up by the neck. Gwin saw the door opened an unlocked. He quickly moved to shut it.

Derek ran to Abby, "Abby! Abby!" He cried. No response.

Just then Gwin turned back towards Derek Tasing him till he scurried away from Abby. Hitting Derek over the head hard, he turned to the forensic scientist, trying to see what was so special about her that his son would risk his wrath.

Meanwhile Derek struggled to keep his eyes open, his world was tinted with red from the blood seeping into his eyes. Derek could faintly see the

lock on the door twist.

Gibbs and the team burst into the room guns raised. "Drop it! Hands behind you head!" Gibbs demanded. Gwin did as he was told and Tony cuffed him and dragged him out of the room.

Gibbs ran to Derek side, calling 911 and then Ducky.

Derek's breathing was shallow and he was fading fast.

"No! Derek, Stay with me!" Gibbs demanded. Derek reached out and grabbed Gibbs' hand.

"Goodbye..." He said faintly closing his eyes. "NO! No, no, no, no!" Gibbs shouted. The blood was coming from his head fast. And for the first time since Shannon and Kelly died Gibbs cried, really

* * *

**A-N Okay so I know this chapter is extremely short its more of a filler chapter and I assure you that Derek is not dead if he was this story would be over and done with right now but He isn't and it isn't so in-case your worried about that don't be however there will be affects of this *clamps hand over mouth before I can spill anymore secret* (Oh and shout out to gotgoats for betaing this story for me!) R&R with constructive critisim****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs held back the panic that was coursing through him and tried to focus.

Derek was still breathing, so that meant he wasn't dead...yet.

Ducky came rushing in Palmer on his heels panting.

They assessed the damage and had barely wrapped Derek's head before the paramedics arrived.

Gibbs let them take them take Derek and Abby who was still unconscious.

Gibbs stayed behind and put his head in his hands. Ducky waved Palmer off, he needed to speak to his friend

"Jethro this is not your-" Gibbs cut his old friend off.

"It is, I got distracted, one minute I'm holding on to him tightly. The next- all i did was turn to tony to give him an order.!"Gibbs exclaimed his temper at himself rising.

"Jethro...Even you aren't perfect. You cant always save everyone." Ducky reminded quietly.

Gibbs turned away from his friend and looked around the lab. Normally he could deal with everything, but this whole thing, the whole case had hit him hard.

"No, I'm not perfect and I can't be there all the time but I should be!" Gibbs said his head was bowed defeated.

Ducky could tell that this went deeper than what had happened today in the lab.

With a jolt it hit the old doctor. "You weren't distracted by tony were you?" Ducky asked, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, not entirely." Gibbs admitted his hands were balled into fists.

"It's the day they died isn't it?" Ducky said referring to the marines deceased family.

"Yes." Gibbs confirmed. He didn't know why but it was always easy to speak with Ducky.

"I should have kept my head straight or found somebody who could. Well Imma make sure it doesn't happen again." Gibbs said turning back around to Ducky.

His blue eyes were burning with an unusual fire, It shocked Ducky how much this had affected the bold leader.

"And you think that's gonna help anything? That will kill them and this time it will be your fault." Ducky said shaking his head.

Gibbs gave his friend a confused look "What do you mean kill who?" Gibbs said puzzled.

"The team, Abby, Derek too." Ducky said staring Gibbs right in the eyes. "Last time you left Abby was devastated the one person she had come to rely on was gone. The others were too, they spoke less it took the along time to function properly again." Ducky said.

Gibbs stopped "I know." He said he didn't have to sat it but Ducky knew that he wasn't gonna leave again.

Relief filled Ducky, "Now you have a little boy that desperately needs you at the hospital." Ducky reminded. Gibbs nodded.

* * *

20 minutes later They pulled up at Bethesda hospital. Gibbs practically flew through the doors and flashed his badge.

A nurse who had been expecting this called out "Room 206."

Gibbs waited impatiently for the elevator Ducky behind him watching him with very slight amusement.

Gibbs rushed down the hallway until he found Room 206.

the whole team excluding McGee was there. "Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Abby." Tony replied instantly. Ziva was shifting uncomfortably, "He's going to be alright Ziver." Gibbs said reassuringly. Ziva shook her head

"You can't know that." She sullenly. She had come to be very fond of Derek even if she hadn't know him long.

Gibbs walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug, "Ziver never ever lose hope cause hope is the one thing that can save us." Gibbs said pulling back he looked her in the eyes.

He glanced at the glass window that separated him from Derek. "Any word?" He asked them.

Before they could answer the doctor came out. "Hi I'm Dr. Shalls, you must be Gibbs?" He just nodded slightly staring at him with piercing blue eyes.

Swallowing the clearly intimidated Doctor continued. "Well thing aren't as bad as they seem to be he has a slight concussion and well he's gonna be a little unstable I mean emotionally and mentally not that he was exactly stable to begin with. Um...He's probably going to have have several therapy session's and probably go on antidepressants..." Dr. Shalls stopped.

The look in Gibbs' eyes was deadly. "No, I'm not putting him on pills." Gibbs declared.

The doctor started to protest but was stopped by Gibbs holding his hand up "He's. not. going. on. pills." He said before sweeping into the Room.

"Um.. sir you don't have the authority to-" Gibbs whipped around getting right in the Doctor face.

"Then I'll get the authority. I've already requested to adopt him." Gibbs said he was about to continue when a voice from behind him made him control himself.

"G-gibbs?" Derek asked Gibbs immediately went to his side.

"Hey buddy you doing okay?" he asked. His voice soft and surprisingly gentle in contrast to his normal rough tone of voice.

Derek's eyes brightened slightly. "You s-saved m-me" He said smilingly slightly.

"you wouldn't have needed a savior if I had done my job." He said solemnly. He wasn't gonna let this kid believe that he was hero without knowing the truth.

Derek shook his head. "H-he h-h-had a p-p-plan. h-h-he t-told m-me, h-he h-h-had a-a m-man on the I-Inside who was g-gonna h-help h-him get to m-me t-that's w-where he got t-the tazer." Derek explained.

Gibbs looked at him shocked. "How do you know this?" He asked.

Derek looked down his green eyes were full of guilt. Realization hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks "You knew! all of this he had planned before you left him?" Gibbs accused astonished.

Derek nodded. "He t-threatened m-m-me r-r-right after h-he killed the m-m-man h-he warned m-me not to come h-here." Derek admitted.

Gibbs blinked. "Why didn't you say anything." he asked bewildered.

"I-I d-deserved it." He said sadly. Gibbs ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Why because whatever he said it's not true." Gibbs insisted.

Derek shook his head. "I-I couldn't f-fix him." Derek said as if that was his sole purpose in life and he had failed.

A tear slid down his cheek, More and more brimmed over but he remained silent.

Everything made sense now why Derek seemed to always blame himself.

"All this time you've been trying to fix your father why? He was horrible to you." Gibbs asked.

Derek wiped his tears, "I-I u-used to n-n-not understand, but t-then o-one n-night he was c-crying. And s-saying h-how b-broken h-he was w-without her. I-I understood t-then h-he w-was s-shattered w-when mama d-died. I-I s-wore f-from then on I-I would f-fix him." Derek explained.

Gibbs held Derek close to his heart. "Derek...You are the most kind-hearted person I have ever met." Gibbs said.

Gibbs had never before in his life been so astonished by a kid.

Derek smiled against Gibb's chest. "M-may I s-show y-you s-something?" He asked.

Gibbs nodded letting go of Derek. He grabbed the backpack that McGee had thought to bring.

"Whatcha got there?" Gibbs asked moving closer to inspect the contents of the bag.

Derek grinned sheepishly.

taking out a leather bound book it looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"I-I f-found t-these i-in my attic." Derek said, "I-I think m-m-my mom m-made t-them." he said opening to the first page.

it looked like someone had drawn a graphic novel in it.

"That's pretty cool where those there when you found it?" He asked.

Derek shook his, "I-I drew t-those." He said proudly.

"Really those are really good they look pros." Gibbs praised and they did.

"Y-yeah I-I f-found c-comics in t-the attic I-I learned h-how to m-make them." Derek said his eyes far away.

"Well how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked studying Derek closely.

"M-my head h-hurts a-a-a b-bit." He said.

Gibbs rang the nurse to see if they could get him something for the pain.

The nurse came back a few minutes later and gave him pain medication.

"It's okay for him to go now once we get the paper work." She declared.

The team stood in the door way since they hadn't gotten a chance to see Derek.

Derek grinned at them, "C-come i-in." He said waving them in.

Gibbs was relieved to see that Abby was with them.

"Hey you okay?" He said Giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect now." She winked. Gibbs just rolled his smiling.

Tony was immediately interested in the book that Derek had showed Gibbs.

The nurse came in and handed the paperwork to Gibbs.

Derek and Gibbs sighed in relief at the same time. This made the team laugh.

While Gibbs was signing the paper work Ziva kneeled down next to Derek. "You gave us quite a scare" She said ruffling his head gently.

"Y-yeah I-I know I'm s-sorry." Derek said apologetically.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Derek this was not your fault although it may seem like it." Ziva said looking into his eyes

"I-I know." Derek Assured her, he looked back over at Gibbs when an Idea hit him. "H-hey can w-we all h-have a s-sleep o-over?" He asked Gibbs his eyes were pleading.

Gibbs couldn't refuse the puppy eyes he seemed to be getting form all of them.

Rolling his eyes and feeling more than just a little bit like a parent at that moment he replied. "I guess."

Abby jumped up, down Tony fist pumped the air like a child, McGee made an overly excited face and Ziva did a little dance.

At first Gibbs was puzzled by his teams juvenile behavior but then he realized that Derek was laughing hysterically and he got it.

Gibbs chuckled, handing the paperwork to the nurse. "Alright lets go." Gibbs said.

They jumped up eagerly, rolling his eyes Gibbs grabbed his jacket and lead them all out the door.

Derek took Gibbs' hand almost immediately. Looking down Gibbs' just smiled.

When they got down to the parking lot they all split up. Derek didn't like this much.

Getting situated in the car Gibbs realized something, "When's your birthday is Derek?" Gibbs asked.

"Y-yes." Derek said looking out the window as they left the parking lot, the team going towards their places to get a few things before coming over

"When is it?" Gibbs asked glancing at Derek out of the corner of his eye.

"J-June th-third." He replied. "W-when's y-yours?" Derek asked curious.

Gibb's smiled "December sixth."

"What kinda music do you like buddy?" Gibbs asked motioning to the radio.

Derek reached into his bag and pulled out a few CD's. Gibbs looked at him questioningly.

"Abby," They said in unison. Derek giggled and Gibbs gave him a full smile and even laughed a little bit.

"So what did she give huh? No brain matter I hope." Gibbs said eying the Cd's suspiciously.

Derek shook his head. "N-No. N-Nickelback, A-Avril L-Lavigne, Three days grace, and D-Daughtry." He said flipping through the CD's.

"All of those are rock bands aren't they?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer

Derek nodded, "Okay well knowing Abby she probably censored them or bought them censored if need be.

Derek plopped the Avril Lavigne album in and turned it to the song Innocence. "You seem to like this song."

"Y-yeah I-I can r-relate." He said a smile so wide on his face that it reached his eyes.

Gibbs smiled right back pulling into the drive-way.

A half-hour later, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby arrived.

"Hey lets get this party started." Abby said loudly bouncing on her toes.

"This isn't a party Abby." Gibbs reminded. Tony snorted.

"Yet," She said a mischievous glint in her eyes. Gibbs took a deep breath. He had a feeling this was going to be a long, long night.

Why had he agreed to this? He asked himself he looked over at the smiling child currently clinging to Ziva, That made it all worth it.

"Okay...So I have to go get somethings from my car." Abby said delightfully.

"I'll help you." McGee offered.

"oh McPuppy." Tony teased. Mcgee shot him a look but before he could come up with a comeback Derek jumped up and Head slapped Tony lightly.

Everybody burst out laughing including a reddening Tony. Gibbs strode over and picked Derek up, giving him a high five.

"That was a good job Derek." Gibbs complimented.

"T-thank you." Derek said sliding out of Gibbs arms.

they started getting sleeping arrangements made and things set up.

A few minutes later Abby and McGee burst through the door carrying tons of plastic Walmart bags full of snacks and drinks.

Gibbs eyes widened as McGee-Carrying the obviously heavier load- made his way grunting across the living room towards the kitchen.

"What did you do buy the entire store?" Gibbs said surprised.

Abby laughed. "Not even close but I figured this is gonna be his first party so it better a big one."

"Y-yay!" Derek squealed.

Tony and Ziva started a conversation near the back quietly giggling and laughing like teenagers.

Gibbs shot them a suspicious look but the didn't seem to see.

"Okay so first things first. Derek I decided that your wardrobe needed an upgrade so yesterday I went on a shopping spree during my lunch break." Abby said excitedly.

Gibbs and Derek exchanged worried looks. "Abbs you do realize he's like 8 right?" Gibbs' said.

Derek looked really small for an eight year old so they hadn't actually known his real age till the doctor told them.

"Your never to young to party." Abby chided. She pulled clothes out and handed them to Derek.

They were pretty nice appropriate clothes, a white tee, a black cotton button up shirt, and black pants.

"Go get dressed and then the party can begin." Abby said with a wink.

Derek really liked the clothes, he hugged Abby before heading up stairs to put on his new clothes.

Gibbs sighed, "Why are you doing all this?" He asked.

Abby saw that the rest of the team was occupied and not listening.

"Because I should have told Gibbs...If I had told on Tom Gwin's father he wouldn't have hurt Gwin then maybe Gwin wouldn't have hurt Derek." Abby said quietly.

"and your making that up now by making Derek feel special." Gibbs understood.

Abby nodded. " I don't want Derek to wind up like his father." Abby said her green eyes looking into Gibbs'

"Abby...I don't think he would've either way." Gibbs said honestly.

Abby shook her head. "You say that because of how he acts now after we saved him but give him a few more years and he would've started hating everything." Abby said sadly.

Gibbs shook his head. "He told me that he didn't hate his father, for the past few years he was trying to fix him." Gibbs said.

Abby was taken aback, "But...why?" Abby said

"Because he knew that his father was broken without his mother and he was so kindhearted that after everything he still tried to fix him." Gibbs said smiling slightly.

Abby looked like she was gonna say something else but just then Derek came jumping down the stairs.

"Hey there little guy looking good." Tony said, McGee nodded in agreement.

"You are looking pointy, yes?" Ziva said appreciatively.

Derek gave her a confused look.

"She means sharp you look very sharp." Tony corrected sending her an amused look.

Ziva smiled at him, "Yes, that is what I meant." Ziva said.

"O-oh" Derek said in understanding.

Abby walked over to the stereo that Tony had brought over. "Lets get this thing started with 'Anything but ordinary but ordinary' by Avril Lavigne.

They all sat down, Tony and Gibbs on the couch with Derek in the middle.

McGee sat in a recliner off to the right of the fire place Ziva sat in a comfy chair on the left side of the fire place.

"We should play Would You Rather." Ziva suggested.

"Yes! we should." Abby agreed. "What do you think Derek?" She asked. All eyes were on him.

Derek shifted uncomfortably, as much as he gotten close to them he didn't like to be the center of attention.

It severely scared him. They looked at him expectantly. "Well do you want to play the game?" Tony asked.

Derek looked around the room for Gibbs who was just coming out of the kitchen.

Derek looked at him biting his lip. A cry for help.

Gibbs swiftly sat down beside him. "Hey its okay...they're just waiting for your opinion." Gibbs said wrapping Derek up in his arms.

Derek feeling much safer with Gibbs around nodded. "L-lets p-play." Derek said

The Team looked away from him realizing their mistake, "Okay McGee you go first!" Tony said a small smile appearing on his lips.

McGee just smiled back at him. "Okay would you rather sleep with-"

Gibbs jumped up and head slapped him "G rated!" He reprimanded disapprovingly.

McGee turned red "Right sorry Derek." McGee apologized.

Derek giggled "I-I've heard w-worse." he said amused

Knowing how true that was everyone changed the subject.

"Okay Tony would rather be eaten by a shark or locked in a room with a very angry Ziva?" McGee asked his eyebrow raised in a Dare.

Tony met his gaze. "Angry Ziva." Tony said without thinking.

Everyone raised their brow. Tony shrugged "You didn't say she was angry at me." Tony said exchanging a glance with Ziva.

"Okay your turn Tony." McGee said.

"Okay this one's for Derek," He said looking at Derek. Derek clutched Gibbs hand smiling nervously.

Gibbs gave Tony a warning look. "Would you rather spend a week with me or Ziva." Tony asked

"Z-ziva!" He said smiling shyly.

"Yes!" Ziva said giving Derek a high-five.

Tony looked hurt "What? but I thought that we were friends!" He exclaimed.

Derek smiled. "Y-yeah but Z-ziva's pretty." He said laughing.

Their jaws dropped, "Wow little player." Abby teased. Ziva blushed.

"Okay Derek now its your turn to pick." Tony said.

"G-gibbs would y-you rather, h-have to be c-coffee f-free or b-be a politician." Derek asked.

Gibbs had to think about that one..."Hmm...coffee free." He decided.

The team visibly flinched.

As the night went on they laughed had food played games before putting in a movie.

Derek fell asleep burying his head in Gibbs' chest tony Fell asleep on the floor next to Ziva.

Abby was curled up on the couch next to Gibbs and Derek and McGee was curled up in his chair

* * *

**AN- okay so um the next update might take longer because of my best puppy going over the rainbow bridge today :( so um i will desperately try to make an update soon but my muses are being very dormant right now so um yeah just wanted to explain that anyways reviews are love and they make my muses come out to play and inspire me so read and review as much as you can cause I'm really gonna need inspiration but anyways yeah and before I forget **

**Disclaimer- I own NCIS in a faraway place called my dreams however in reality I own zilch nada nothing so dont sue me I have a total of two bucks and like 75 cents**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I know it's been a long time but I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing nada but I REALLY CANT WAIT FOR SEASON FINALE! Anyways, I still am too young to own a car let alone NCIS sadly. So please don't sue me cause I have absolutely nothing! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Derek woke up flinching suddenly from his dream. He became aware of a presence next to him.

Looking up he saw that Gibbs was still asleep. Wiggling out of the firm grasp that Gibbs held him in he looked around for the others.

Tony was still asleep on the floor, McGee was sprawled out in the chair, and Abby was still curled up on the couch next to Derek. Smiling, Derek went to go find Ziva, who was in the kitchen making bacon.

"Derek I did not expect you to be up so early," Ziva said flipping the bacon over.

He shrugged, "I-I like g-getting u-up e-early I-its more quiet that way." Derek said.

Ziva turned around to face him fully. "Well yes, you certainly do have a point but it is not even 0500 yet you should get some sleep." She suggested.

Derek shuddered at the idea of going back to sleep. He didn't want to risk the chance of having another nightmare.

"You woke up from a dream did you not?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows raised.

Derek nodded, "You know these guys aren't gonna be up for a long while and breakfast can wait. We can go somewhere if you want to past the time." Ziva offered with a small smile.

Derek nodded excitedly. "W-where would we g-g-go t-though?" He asked curiously.

"Well we could just drive around listening to music maybe pick up a few things on the way." Ziva suggested.

Derek nodded. "I-I'd like t-that," Derek agreed happily.

They quickly put the bacon in the fridge and slipped into their clothes. Putting a Three Days Grace CD in Derek and Ziva drove off.

"I do not understand how Abby could possibly like this music." She said with distaste.

Derek frowned. "I-I like i-it." He protested.

Ziva raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Just then the song get out alive came on.

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you, burn you_

_then he said if you wanna get out alive_

_ooh run fun your life_

_if you wanna get out alive_

_ooh run for you life_

Ziva turned to Derek worried that the song might have upset him.

Seeing this Derek smiled "I-Its o-okay it kind o-of r-reminds m-me of myself." He said still smiling.

"Well I do not happen to like this music so we should put something else on yes?" Ziva suggested.

Derek nodded and pulled out an array of CD's. Studying one of them he stuck in the CD player.

It was Avril Lavigne's album Best Damn Thing again.

"You really like her." Ziva said it wasn't a question but Derek nodded anyways. They rocked out to daughtry, avril, NickelBack and all of that before returning home considerably happy.

* * *

Gibbs woke up with a start to a blasting loud sound. Startled he looked around to find the source of the noise. It was the stereo. Tony flew to his feet, his hand reaching for his SIG, blinking disoriented.

McGee almost strangled himself thrashing around in the blankets as Abby shot forward putting her head in hands. Ziva and Derek were standing next to the stereo laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell was that?" McGee whined.

"That was Avril Lavigne's song 'Girlfriend'." Ziva laughed. Gibbs sent her a glare that reduced her laughter to a smirk.

"I need coffee." Gibbs proclaimed before heading off towards the kitchen. Tony looked over at the giggling Derek and decided that he needed coffee as well.

"Why would you do that?" McGee complained, clearly not a morning person.

"Because it was amusing and Derek was getting bored. I figured a wake-up call was in order." Ziva explained still grinning.

McGee just grumbled and followed tony and Gibbs into the kitchen.

"A-are t-they m-mad?" Derek asked Ziva.

"I thought it was hilarious and I am sure Gibbs will understand. Besides, Tony's done worse, so McGee will just have to get over it." Abby replied giggling.

Derek smiled, "G-good." He replied sitting down on the couch and waiting for the others to come back from the kitchen. Just then Gibbs came back, sitting next to Derek he ruffled his hair and set his coffee down.

"Well that was interesting," He shot a pointed look towards Ziva, "However If one of my agents ever does that again they'll be on desk duty for a month." He warned before grinning and turning back to Derek

Derek smiled back "s-sorry to w-wake you b-but I-I was g-getting b-bored." Derek apologized. He was sincere but the smile never left his face.

"Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs advised softly. Derek grimaced at this.

The other's returned and it wasn't long before a flow of conversation started. However Derek stayed unusually quiet. This did not go unnoticed by Gibbs, when he was sure no one was looking he turned to Derek and whispered in his ear.

"You okay?" He asked.

Derek nodded keeping his eyes adverted. "What's wrong? Did something upset you?" Gibbs asked glancing around the room at his agents who were retelling their worse work stories.

Derek shook his head. Gibbs tried again. "Did they upset you" He said referring to his agents.

Again Derek shook his head. Gibbs frowned puzzled. "Did I upset you?" He asked gently.

Derek stayed still. "N-not purposely," He said. Gibbs looked at him running through what he had said. "W-why is s-saying s-sorry a-a sign of w-weakness?" Derek said.

Gibbs stopped and smiled down at him "You don't really count it's more for adults. Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness people could use it against you." Gibbs explained.

Derek nodded and they returned to the conversation which was currently centered around Ziva's taste in music. "I listen to Shakira. So what?" McGee said offended.

They all turned to look at him, "Well your hips certainly don't lie McGee, and right now they're telling me you're getting lonely in the closet." Tony snickered.

"I'm not gay Tony!" McGee scowled at tony. Gibbs reached over and swiftly delivered a head slap. "Be nice DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

Derek giggled, "You watch out little boy I'm not above tickling you till you scream." Tony warned smirking. Derek wriggled more into Gibbs to get as far away from tony as he could all the while giggling.

"I'm not gonna protect ya." Gibbs said shaking his head. Derek looked up at Gibbs, his mouth open.

"T-traitor!" He mumbled, Tony started to get up and Derek was gone from the couch before he could even blink. Tony chased after the little giggling Derek running full speed. Panting, DiNozzo chased him all the way to the stairs.

Tony lost his footing there and slipped backwards landing on his back. Derek stopped abruptly, "T-tony?" He said running back up the stairs.

Tony blinked a few times and groaned, Derek looked down at him blinking. "Oh n-no t-tony bot's b-broken." he said sadly. This made the team all burst in to laughter even Gibbs smiled.

Tony looked up smiling, "Nah you didn't break me just bent a few pipes." He said pulling Derek down and tickling him. Derek shrieked and tried to kick him away. DiNozzo tickled him till they were all laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. Gibbs came over and picked Derek up and helped Tony stand.

"Take a breather you two before you both die of asphyxiation." Gibbs said pulling them apart. It took a while but Derek finally calmed down enough to take in gulps of air.

Tony flopped down on the couch, "Whew that was fun." Tony said,

"It seemed like you nearly killed yourself tony." Ziva teased, Abby and McGee laughed cheerily.

"S-so what a-are w-we going t-to d-do today?" Derek asked. Gibbs shrugged. "It's a day off why don't we all go to the beach?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes definitely! I have a new swimsuit I have just been dying to try out!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"I too have been waiting to swim and since we have not enough time off to swim, these last few weeks." Ziva agreed.

"Okay it's settled then we're going!" Abby said, "Wait Gibbs, are you going to swim?" She asked incredulous at the very idea.

Gibbs sighed, "Maybe if you all behave." Gibbs said contemplating the idea. They all promised to be on their best behavior that may have been due to the numerous threats from Abby. It didn't take too long to get to the beach even with picking up a swimsuit for Derek on the way. They all set out towels on the ground before entering the water.

Derek went to the water's edge but stopped there, far enough away that the water couldn't touch him.

"Why don't you come in Derek?" Abby asked. Derek looked at the water and took a step forward but the second the water touched his foot he cringed back shivering.

"I-I'm good." He said sheepishly. Abby gave him a look.

"Come on its just water it can't hurt you." Ziva coaxed. Derek shook his head and ran back up to Gibbs' towel.

"Not going in buddy?" Gibbs asked surprised. Derek shook his head.

"I'm afraid of water," He admitted shyly. Gibb smiled, "If I go into the water with you would that help?" Gibbs asked.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know how to swim only how to drown." Derek said.

_It was cold outside and Derek was more than a little confused and very scared. He really didn't want to know what this new form of_ torture_ was._ _His dad had a tight grip on him as he pulled him from the car. It was a fairly chilly night out and Derek was in just shorts._

_They were surrounded by trees on both sides but there was a sandy clearing in the middle that had a small dock that stuck out into the lake._ _His father dragged him towards the water, Derek squirmed he had a feeling what was happening._

_"Please dad no!" He said, he didn't say it too loud just loud enough so that his dad could hear him,_

_He heard his father laugh. _

_"What you don't like to swim? Well you better start."_

_"Plea-" He was cut off as icy water swarmed around him. It was just deep enough that he could touch._

_He could barely fight to the surface and when he could he saw his father over him crouching on the deck._

_Derek was shaking and kept falling back under the water sometimes his dad even held him down for minutes at a time._

_Minutes turned into hours and Derek was still struggling, his father would take him out at times and would warm him up so he didn't freeze to death but after ten minutes or so he would be back into the water._

_Derek started pleading even though he stuttered from the cold. "P-p-p-p-please..." He begged, a tear sliding from his face disguised as water._

"Derek...you okay?" Gibbs asked shaking his shoulder. Derek nodded shivering though it very warm out.

"You were thinking about your father." Gibbs said looking at him intently. Derek nodded pulling his legs closer to him. "He can't hurt you anymore I will personally make sure of that." Gibbs assured. Derek didn't move.

"You know you can talk to me about it if you want to, I swear you won't scare me." Gibbs said quietly.

Derek looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"H-he used to t-t-take me out a-at n-night and h-h-h-he'd throw m-m-me in t-t-the water b-b-but I-I-I couldn't s-s-s-swim very w-well a-a-and it was s-s-s-so cold. I-I would b-b-beg him t-t-to s-stop b-b-but I-I-I would st-st-stutter so much h-h-he c-couldn't h-h-hear me n-not t-that he c-cared." Derek said.

"That's why you stutter?" Gibbs assumed and Derek nodded. They stayed silent for a moment before for once Gibbs broke the silence.

"Come with me," Gibbs ordered. Picking Derek up swiftly he wrapped his arms all the way around his boy in a comforting gesture.

"W-where are we g-going?" Derek asked suddenly very scared as they approached the water, Gibbs smiled kindly as Derek looked into his shining blue eyes.

"I'm not going to let you drown I promise." Gibbs said and Derek's eyes widened. He curled more into Gibbs trying to make himself smaller which Gibbs had noticed he did a lot when he was scared.

"U-uhm Gibb's I-I don't think t-this is a g-good idea." Derek said. Gibbs just held him tighter.

Derek was wearing a t-shirt to cover his scars and fading bruises, "can't be scared of the water forever Der. Won't let you." Gibbs said.

"B-but what i-if I fl-flash back?" he asked using the word Ziva had taught him. Gibbs looked around the deserted Beach.

"If you do we'll help you through it Derek, your part of our family now." Gibbs said reaching the water's edge.

Derek smiled, "I b-belong," He whispered.

Tony, and Ziva were currently in a splashing war while Abby was in the process of playfully dunking McGee for something he had said.

"Hey, HEY!" Gibbs yelled getting their attention. They all stopped and turned to Gibbs.

"Are you gonna join us?" Abby said excitedly, Gibbs and Derek nodded.

"If anyone splashes me or Derek without his permission, they will find themselves on desk duty for a week! Understand?" Gibbs warned glaring at his agents.

"Got it boss," They replied instantly. Abby clapped as Gibbs and Derek descended into the water. Derek took a deep breath and clung to Gibbs.

The water wasn't as cold as he had feared. It was actually quite warm. Gibbs kept going to till the water was up to his waist. Setting Derek down slowly to see if he could touch or not.

They all huddled around casually. Suddenly Derek froze. Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay there buddy?" Gibbs asked.

Derek nodded, "Y-yeah just a l-little d-deeper than I-I was e-expecting." Derek explained taking a deep breath and smiling. "I think I'll be okay." He said.

They all started playing around again being careful not to splash Derek or Gibbs. When Tony wasn't looking Derek slipped under the water silently.

Gibbs knew what he about to do and pretended to see nothing. A second later Tony jumped and screamed.

"Boss something just touched my foot!" Tony said panicky quickly jumping away from that spot.

Derek resurfaced just then laughing hysterically. Tony shot him a glare "You're in for it now!" he said with false rage. Tony hefted Derek up in his arms and lightly threw him into the water.

Resurfacing Derek smiled, "N-not f-fair!" He complained, Tony laughed. Derek turned to McGee, "L-Let's team u-up a-against T-tony!" He pleaded.

McGee a little taken aback that Derek would ask him to team up with since he hadn't gotten as close to Derek as the others were. This of course started an all-out war. Everybody was splashing everybody and dunking people.

Gibbs of course stood back swimming occasionally but making sure he didn't get splashed. Derek looked over and saw that Gibbs wasn't participating. Derek turned suddenly when Gibbs was close enough and nailed him in the face with water.

Gibbs blinked in surprised, Tony quickly pulled Derek towards him, "Let's not poke the bear okay Der?" He said. Derek shook his head. Then Gibbs took him from Tony's arms.

Holding him firmly Gibbs smiled, "Hold your breath and plug your nose." Gibbs ordered. Derek did as he was told before Gibbs plunged them straight down into the water.

They both came up laughing, "Now how bout we show them who's boss huh?" Gibbs said flicking his gaze towards the team.

"Y-Yeah!" Derek said splashing Tony, Gibbs started to splash the others as well.

Gibbs dunked Abby a few times and got splashed a lot. The team was rather shocked to see a softer more playful side of Gibbs that Derek seemed to bring out. Finally they decided to take a break from the 10 min war.

"C'mere," Gibbs said motioning for Derek to come to him. Derek swam over to Gibbs confused.

"B-but I-I am swimming." He said, Ziva laughed, "He means swim where you can't touch the bottom." Ziva explained.

Derek shook his head instantly. "N-no! I-ill drown." He insisted. Gibbs shook his head.

"I'll hold you." Gibbs promised taking Derek's arm and guiding him to where he couldn't touch. Derek started to sink down panic washed over him. Gibbs grabbed him and held him up, "Not gonna drop you," Gibbs reassured.

"G-good." was all Derek said. Gibbs showed Derek how to kick and how to tread water. Derek was a very attentive student but he tired fast. Gibbs leaned back and pulled Derek up onto his chest so he was just floating on Gibbs chest holding on to his neck.

"You okay?" He asked Derek. Derek nodded.

"J-just a l-little tired t-that's all." Derek admitted.

"Alright that's enough for today," Gibbs said turning to his team. "You gonna come back with us?" He asked.

"Nah Boss I have things to do," Tony evaded, Gibbs narrowed his eyes but decided to let it go for now.

Abby nodded excitedly, "Definitely," She said beaming.

"Ziva?" Gibbs turned to Ziva, She shook her head smiling.

"I have someone I have to meet an old friend as fun as the day was I do happen to have a personal life." Ziva politely declined.

"Suit yourself," he said his gaze flickered to McGee making the young agent shift uncomfortably. "You comin'?" The marine asked. McGee quickly shook his head, "Got things to do maybe another time." He said.

Gibbs nodded before heading back to the beach with Derek, Abby at his side. "What are we-" Just then the eccentric Goth's phone went off. Blinking, she quickly opened the phone.

"Hello...Oh hello Erin. That's tonight! I totally forgot!" Abby exclaimed she shot an uncertain look towards Gibbs and Derek.

"Go," Gibbs said waving her towards her car, "We'll be fine one night not throwing a huge party." Gibbs teased.

Abby smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek picking Derek up she Gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I guess you'll live, I'll see you guys later." Abby said before tearing off towards her car.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Just gonna be you and me then bud." Gibbs said. Derek smiled.

"G-good." He murmured.

* * *

**AN-I am so, so X1000 sorry I know it's been forever to post but I was grounded, and then school kept getting in the way, and then my personal life got hectic, and I found it hard to find a moment to write. So I really am sorry...the next chapter will be up sooner I promise. Hope anyways. I am thinking of making a little side of Tiva relationship… wanted to know if you thought that was a good idea or not. reply in Review whether you want me to or not. Please use constructive criticism when you want to point out something I did wrong and preferably do it In a PM not in a review **  
**:) anyways I'm glad for all the support I've gotten I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing.**

**SHOUT OUT to my Beta got goats, she's awesome and you should go check out some of her work! :)**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An- It's a short chapter and I know that I have been so bad at updating but I have finals coming up and Stuff so if you could bear with me till summer that would be great I swear when summer comes I will be a whole lot better at updating. This chapter is a little shorter than usual so sorry about that!**

* * *

After getting home Derek could sense that Gibbs, who was used to peace and quiet, needed time alone. Derek decided to leave him to his peace. Instead he sat down on the couch and started to write in his journal. He spent the next few hours toiling over the parchment-like paper.

Though his shoulders and arms started to get sore, he kept going not sure what was driving him to write but he just kept going. Whatever had possessed him was not relinquishing its grip as Derek seemed to be so completely entrapped by his story that he hardly noticed the passing time.

Derek was an exact mirror of Gibbs, who was untangling the thoughts in his head by sanding relentlessly on his boat.  
Though the two actions were very different in a physical sense the internal process was the same.

Hours passed and the house had grown eerily silent. The silence soon would become unnerving as it settled like a thick blanket upon the house, though neither of the two noticed as they were in deep concentration.

Derek soon had written all he could write and dropped the pen his burning arm went limp against the couch. Gibbs followed suit and half an hour later. Gibbs came up the stairs lightly sweating, he smiled at Derek.

"You spend the entire time just staring at the wall?" He asked curiously.

"O-of course not." Derek said returning the smile. He quickly slid the journal between the couch cushions out of Gibbs' view as he went to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked, assuming that he was since it had been almost 10 hours since he had eaten.

"Y-yes!" Derek said perking up at the thought of food. Gibbs smiled at the young boy's expression.

"So what were you doing up here then?" Gibbs said gathering the things needed to make chili. Derek shifted, slightly uncomfortable. Gibbs waited for an answer and when none came he turned around at Derek.

Gibbs knew that Derek's mental state was surprisingly stable for a child who had been through so much. It made him wonder just how much this little beautiful boy was holding back. Gibbs was good at what his father called soul-reading. He could usually tell when someone was distressed even if they were holding it back.

"Should I be worried?" Gibbs asked simply he didn't want to push Derek, he wasn't a suspect.

Derek sighed, and shrugged. "I-I was just w-writing in m-my journal," he replied honestly.

"What about?" Gibbs said turning back to the food. Derek hesitated but he knew Gibbs had probably already guessed.

"I-I don't r-really know." Derek said he was only half telling the truth, He hoped Gibbs wouldn't push him. Gibbs could hear the lie as clearly as if Derek had told him outright. He could also hear the slight desperation in Derek's voice.

"You don't have to lie to me Derek," Gibbs said. Derek's spirits dropped, in that moment he wished he knew why he had written what he had written. "I figured you were writing about your father, your past." Gibbs said.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, "Y-yeah." Was all he said, yet his green eyes were reflecting the pain he felt inside.

"I also know that you see him in your dreams and sometimes even during the day." Gibbs said taking Derek by surprise.

"H-How do y-you know that!" He said eyes wide.

Gibbs smiled a little bit, but Derek couldn't see since Gibbs had his back towards him. "You'll stop every once in a while, it's like you're frozen to the spot. You stop breathing too." Gibbs explained.

"How d-did y-you know a-about the d-dreams." He asked bewildered at how Gibbs really did seem to know everything.

"You talk sometimes in your sleep." Gibbs explained. He knew Derek couldn't know this considering the last eight years of his life.

Derek stood for a moment just staring at the back of Gibbs before he threw himself forward and hugged him, startling Gibbs slightly. Quickly turning around Gibbs picked him up and wrapped him in a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Y-you n-notice me and n-not j-just the s-simple things the things that m-matter. Y-you care a-about m-me y-you like me!" Derek said wrapping his arms tighter around Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs held him tighter too and smiled, "No, Derek I love you." Gibbs said, He meant it too, somehow this little boy had earned his love and trust and he hadn't even known him a full year.

Derek blinked and smiled. "I love you too, Gibbs." He said and for the first time in years he didn't stutter on a single word. Gibbs kissed his forehead.

"I know," he replied.

Derek felt a tear slide down his cheek he wiped it quickly but more followed. "Hey, why the tears?" Gibbs asked gently wiping away the moisture on the boy's face.

Derek smiled his lip trembling, "I-I've never had someone say they love me in my life before." Derek said extremely clearly. Gibbs grinned widely.

"You're not stuttering much anymore." Gibbs pointed out pulling him into an embrace. Gibbs wanted to cry but he held back the tears of joy and sympathy that he felt right down to his hardened marine core.

"One question; c-can I call you d-dad?" Derek asked quietly, He was afraid that Gibbs would say no. Gibbs smiled even wider and had to use all his self-control not to cry. "Of course you can call me anything you want." Gibbs said, and for the first time since he had lost Kelly all those years ago he felt the satisfaction of being a father.

Derek pulled away from the almost suffocating hug that Gibbs was giving. "Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?" Gibbs asked. He knew eventually Derek would have to stop sleeping with him and sleep on his own, but right now he didn't care.

"Y-Yeah!" Derek said yawning. Gibbs chuckled as he noticed just how dirty Derek had gotten during.

"You need a bath." Gibbs remarked. Derek looked down at his sand crusted legs and arms. He still had his trunks on though he had covered with a t-shirt.

"A-after dinner?" Derek asked. Gibbs nodded proceeding to make the coffee. Derek watched Gibbs work observing how he did things with such ease that Derek knew came from years of practice.

"Tony s-s-said you c-could only cook cowboy style steak." Derek remarked curiously.

"Did he now?" Gibbs said grinning, "I'll have to head slap him for that one." Gibbs said. Derek giggled. He knew Gibbs was only kidding.

Derek let out a yawn, "You gonna eat or just fall asleep?" Gibbs asked mused. Derek smiled sleepily, he was sleepy but he was too hungry to go to sleep.

"I-Ill eat." Derek decided.

* * *

Half an hour later a well fed Derek was getting ready to take a bath. Derek was still kind of afraid of water however not as much as he was earlier.

"You gonna be okay to do it on your own this time?" Gibbs asked. Derek looked warily over at the filling tub. He wanted to be strong and do it by himself but the prospect of being without Gibbs while in water was terrifying.

"I-I'm fine." Derek lied; as much as he wanted Gibbs there he didn't want to look weak. He was eight years old more than old enough to do things on his own.

"Okay there's soap in there as well as a sponge." Gibbs said. Derek nodded hiding the fact that he was petrified. Gibbs walked away and Derek started to take off his clothes.

Looking at himself in the mirror he realized how hard it must have been for Gibbs to even look at him the first time he had taken a bath. Even though a month had passed since he had been found not all of the bruises and scars had faded. His hair was in dire need of a haircut which Gibbs said he was going to get soon. Derek blinked back the tears and stepped into the perfectly warm water.

He took a deep breath and tried not to shudder. He did pretty well since the water wasn't cold and there wasn't enough of it to make him fear drowning. Derek washed quickly and got out, He grabbed his pajamas that he had set out previously and put them on before stepping out of the bathroom. Walking into the living room He saw Gibbs sitting on the couch watching TV. Derek smiled and tried to walk across the floor as softly and quietly as he could in hopes of sneaking up on the trained marine.

"So how was it?" Gibbs said suddenly causing Derek to jump. Derek climbed over the back of the couch and into Gibbs lap sulkily.

"H-how did you know I-I w-was there?" Derek pouted. Gibbs laughed at his expression.

"Derek I'm trained to detect highly trained secret agents who've been trained their whole lives it was pretty easy to detect and eight year old who smells like old spice shampoo." Gibbs said.

Derek scowled at Gibbs and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "show off." Gibbs ruffled his hair. It took almost no time at all for Derek to fall asleep. After carrying him to bed it didn't take long for Gibbs to follow him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN- Tell me if you like the chapter please Review like I said Reviews make this go amazingly faster so tell me what you think! Also shout out to my beta GotGoats! She's amazing. Please use constructive criticism! R&R!-Peace WolfHowl1**


End file.
